Ryuu (Street Fighter)/Fighters World Move List (Normal Version)
Moveset at a glance: version: *Shingan: Hanagashi refills Overcharge icon faster *Denjin Renki enhances special moves' hit effects for duration *(*) = Overcharge Icon-based move Throw Arts: * 背負い投げ; Soei Nage (Shoulder Throw): EF (Midair OK) (Near Grounded Opponent or Aerial Opponent to Proceed) * 瓦割り; Kawara Wari (Tile Splitter): Hold EF (Near Grounded Opponent to Proceed) * 巴投げ; Tomoe Nage (Comma Throw): 4EF (Midair OK) (Near Grounded Opponent or Aerial Opponent to Proceed) Unique Arts/Command Normals: * 鎖骨割り; Sakotsu Wari (Collarbone Splitter): 6C * 旋風脚; Senpuukyaku (Whirlwind Leg): 6D * 踵落とし; Kakato Otoshi (Heel Dropper): 4D * 鳩尾砕き; Mizo'ochi Kudaki (Pigeon Tail/Solar Plexus Smasher): 6E * 上段足刀蹴り; Joudan Sokutou Geri (High-Level Foot Edge Kick): 4(F) (Hold to charge) * 正中二段突き; Seichuu Nidan Tsuki (Median Two-Stage Thrust): E while running * 跳び足刀; Tobi Sokutou (Hopping Foot Edge): F while running * 掬い突き; Sukui Tsuki (Scooping Thrust): j.7/9C * 波動の構え; Hadou no Kamae (Stance of Surge): 6PP * 突き上げアッパー; Tsukiage Appaa (Thrusting Lift Upper): 3E Macro Combo: * 上段二連撃; Joudan Nirengeki (High-Level Double Attack): 4(A) x3 ** =>上段三連撃; Joudan Sanrengeki (High-Level Triple Attack): K from 4(A) x2 Sure-Killing Arts/Special Moves: * 波動拳; Hadouken (Surge Fist): 236P (Midair OK) * 昇龍拳; Shouryuuken (Rising Dragon Fist): 623P (Midair OK) * 竜巻旋風脚; Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg): 214K (Midair OK) * 穿波動拳; Sen Hadouken (Drilling Surge Fist): 41236(P) (Hold to charge) (Midair OK) * 爆波動拳; Baku Hadouken (Bursting Surge Fist): 41236HoldP (Midair OK) * 心眼: 葉流し; Shingan: Hanagashi (Heart's Eye: Leaf Flowing): (*) KK to guard attack ** =>徹心; Tesshin (Piercing Heart): P ** =>一心; Isshin (One Mind): P from a counter * 電刃練気; Denjin Renki (Electric Blade Refined Qi): * =>雷光波動拳; Raikou Hadouken (Lightning Surge Fist): 236(P) (Hold to charge) (Midair OK) EX Sure-Killing Arts/EX Special Moves: * 0.5灼熱波動拳; Shakunetsu Hadouken (Scorching Heat Surge Fist): 236PK (Midair OK) * 0.5連波動拳; Ren Hadouken (Chain Surge Fist): 41236(PK) (Tap rapidly) (Midair OK) * 1波動昇龍拳; Hadou Shouryuuken (Surge Rising Dragon Fist): 623PK (Midair OK) * 0.5暴風竜巻旋風脚; Boufuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (Rave Wind Tornado Whirlwind Leg): 214PK (Midair OK) * 心眼: 葉流し; Shingan: Hanagashi (Heart's Eye: Leaf Flowing): ** =>1確固不抜; Kakko Fubatsu (Resolute & Steadfast): Any direction PK * 1波掌撃; Hashougeki (Wave Palm Strike): 632PK Overcharge Art: * 1電刃練気; Denjin Renki (Electric Blade Refined Qi): (*) Any 2 buttons + G/H (Midair OK) * 2電刃練気; Denjin Renki (Electric Blade Refined Qi): (*) Any 2 buttons + GH (Midair OK) Super Sure-Killing Arts/Super Moves: * 1/2/3真空波動拳; Shinkuu Hadouken (Vacuum Surge Fist): 236236(P) or 236(PP); any direction to direct (Tap rapidly) (Midair OK) * 1/2/3真空竜巻旋風脚; Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Leg): 214214(K) or 214(KK) (Tap rapidly) * 1/2/3電刃波動拳; Denjin Hadouken (Electric Blade Surge Fist): 214214(P) or 214(PP) (Hold to charge) (Midair OK) * 1/2/3真空乱れ打ち; Shinkuu Midare Uchi (Vacuum Riot Pounding): 236236(K) or 236(KK) (Tap rapidly) * 波動覚醒; Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening): * =>1/2/3真・波動拳; Shin Hadouken (True Surge Fist): 236236(P) or 236(PP) (Tap rapidly) (Midair OK) * =>1/2/3真・竜巻旋風脚; Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku (True Tornado Whirlwind Leg): 214214(K) or 214(KK) (Tap rapidly) Ultima Drive(s): * 3真・昇龍拳; Shin Shouryuuken (True Rising Dragon Fist): 236236EF * 4波動覚醒; Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening): 214214EF * MAX烈風迅雷掌; Reppuu Jinrai Shou (Gale Swift Thunder Palm): 2363214EF while on point match round Stats (Normal version) *Attack: (3) (Normal), (3½) (Overcharge Art) *Health: (3)(10,300) *Footspeed: (3½) *Weight: (3) *Guts: (3½) *Attack Boost: (2½) *Can Dash and Run (3½) Nutshell Ryuu is a long-time basic character with an intuitive set of normals and special moves. He covers a variety of angles with an iconic projectile special, anti-air special and a gap-closing expansion-type special in that order, which makes him a versatile basic character despite him lacking a large set of tools. He brings simplicity to the table with a well-rounded approach to a variety of situations, though him being a very popular character means he is very easy to counter vs. any specialist, meaning he relies solely on fundamentals and system mechanics to bail himself out of tough situations. Playstyle: Well-Rounded, Versatile, Balanced, Footsies, Gateway character Movement Options: 1 Double Jump, 1 Air Dash, Run-type Dash and Short Burst-type Dash. Overall changes *A majority of his attacks are now reallocated akin to the classic Street Fighter titles, with more lax chaining-mechanics due to the Assault Form system that allow for more free-form zig-zag chain cancels with his normals. *Has a majority of his moves from spin-off and crossover titles all in one moveset. *Regains the use of some of his old moves, such as his Senpuukyaku. *Is an overall mixture of his Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter V and Street Fighter Alpha/Zero series versions. *New moves introduced since Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 are now some of his new EX Moves. *His Evil Ryuu form is now an EX version of himself. Pros *Very easy to use moveset, and a very familiar character to pick up. *Simple approach to a variety of situations, via being able to zone, mixup and make use of anti-air punishers; overall a well-rounded character in general. *Simplistic-to-high damage output with standard bread-and-butter combos, especially when mixed in with his Overcharge Art and/or Hadou Kakusei. *Solid synergy in teams, both as battery and anchor. *Standard level stats. Cons *Very familiar, basic and iconic character; many people are long already familiar with his tactics. **As a result, pure fundamentals and very heavy reads are required to outplay any specialists in specific fields as he may be outclassed. ***Tying into the above, he has a lack of disjointed-hitboxes on his normals, making it risky to trade with weapon-users in the neutral. *Requires a lot of meter to burn for his more damaging combos and tricks, especially with his Overcharge Art and his Hadou Kakusei considered. *Standard mobility means he is susceptible to stronger rushdown and keep-away characters. *Also has some defensive options that can easily be punished. *Meterless far-screen damage is often lacking compared to his close-range damage. ---- Hard Counters: * 2E 4D 6E 4F E while running j.7/9C 3E * Shouryuuken (E version) Isshin * Raikou Hadouken Hadou Shouryuuken Hashougeki * Shinkuu Midare Uchi Critical Hit-based moves: * 6C 6E E while running j.7/9C * Baku Hadouken Tesshin Isshin * Hadou Shouryuuken Boufuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku * Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku Shin Shouryuuken Moves with Hard Counter Recovery: * Shouryuuken (E version) Baku Hadouken Tesshin * Hadou Shouryuuken Kakko Fubatsu * Shin Shouryuuken Hadou Kakusei Clean Hit-based moves: *Hashougeki ---- 'Overcharge Art: 電刃練気; Denjin Renki (Electric Blade Refined Qi)' Ryuu's original V-Trigger from Street Fighter V, where he powers himself up with electrified qi-fists. In this mode: *The damage of his normal attacks is slightly amplified. This does not apply when activated during a Rithzen Overdrive. **This does not affect their attack levels and proration values. *The hit effects of his special moves are enhanced for the duration. *His normal Hadouken is transformed into a Raikou Hadouken, which can be charged up. *Allows his Sen Hadouken (which turns into Baku Hadouken if fully charged) and Denjin Hadouken to have their charge time decreased by half. *This lasts for a total of 13 seconds with a normal Overcharge Art command, and 18 seconds with an Extra Overcharge Art command. 通常技; Tsuujou Waza (Normal Arts/Basic Moves) Note: If a certain type of cancel is not mentioned, then it will apply unless noted otherwise. 投げ技; Nage Waza (Throw Arts) 特殊技; Tokushu Waza (Unique Arts; AKA Unique Moves/Command Normals)